Ad Hoc
Ad Hoc, also known as Ad HOC, is the official publication of the Model House of Commons. At present, it is released sporadically with a different guest editor for each edition. It covers a range of MHoC areas through articles, interviews, analysis and quizzes, and in recent times has even included more general Politics pieces. History The first serious suggestion of a general news feature for the Model House of Commons was put forward by Teaddict in May 2010. They suggested that 'moderators can write news stories for parties to respond to, so that newbies can see what the condition of the country is.' This proposal was very well received but was not put into practice. In August later that year, abucha3 put forward a proposal of his own that the House of Commons could have three weekly newspapers. He suggested the MHoC could have its own versions of: The Daily Mail, The Times and The Mirror. In the House, the Socialist Party had already set up its own newspaper in March 2009. abucha3's idea was voted on with 22 people voting in favour and 7 voting against. Following this result, abucha3 set up another poll to determine the number of newspapers and the political bias of the newspapers. After the conclusion of this poll, abucha3 announced that there would be one newspaper that would be divided into three sections - that would each favour a particular political party. abucha3 added one last poll to check that people supported his idea and announced thata MHoC newspaper by the name of the 'TSR Gazette' would be going ahead. A few days later, he set up a thread for the newspaper and asked members to send him their articles. When the first issue of the TSR Gazette was released in the UK Politics forum in mid-September, abucha3 expressed his concern about the lack of articles. This cast doubt over the future of the newspaper. Following an almost complete lack of interest, abucha3 abandoned the project. toronto353 suggested he could take over as Editor and set a deadline for November. However, he did not receive a single article and so he too resigned. In April 2012, then-Speaker Metrobeans announced on behalf of Birchington that a MHoC newspaper would be set up and that it would be called Ad HOC. It has become to be more commonly known as Ad Hoc. Birchington would become the Editor and RoryS his Deputy. The first edition was released a few weeks later and despite little feedback, the pair decided to continue the project. They created an issuu page for the newspaper and aimed to release a new issue every month. However, they soon began to release that this was an unrealistic target and Ad HOC's release became more sporadic like it is today. In October 2012, RoryS resigned as Deputy Editor, leaving Birchington with the sole responsibility of releasing Ad Hoc. After the release of the October 2013 edition, Birchington announced that he would be stepping down as Editor. A few weeks later, Krollo unveiled himself as the new Editor. He released three issues before Birchington resumed his position of Editor. In December 2015, Birchington proposed that the Ad Hoc thread be turned into a news thread that would be run by PetrosAC and Lime-man. He still remained as the official Editor until his resignation in May 2016. As Editor, over his two stints, Birchington saw the release of 16 editions of the Ad Hoc publication. Following his resignation, a debate began as to who might replace him. Several suggestions were put forward including a mini election where candidates put forward their own issue instead of a manifesto. Jacob E released an issue of his own in June but it was criticised due to the pornographic content contained within it. When it appeared no one was prepared to act as the new Editor, it was decided that from then on, guest editors would be tasked with releasing issues of Ad Hoc. Quamquam123 volunteered to be the first one in July and released his issue at the beginning of September. Shortly after its release, Life_peer offered to be the next guest editor. After several months of delays, he released an issue of sorts in the form of a blog. Since then, all Ad Hoc issues have been released by a guest editor. Issue List To date, there have been 22 editions of the Ad Hoc publication: External Links * Teaddict's Proposal * abucha3's Proposal (Stage 1) * abucha3's Proposal (Stage 2) * abucha3's Proposal (Stage 3) * TSR Gazette * toronto353's Announcement * Birchington's Proposal * Ad HOC issuu